Evolution
by Macx
Summary: Sequel to Resolution. It was a challenge Dark couldn't resist -- and he never dreamed of losing; to Krad. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Evolution 

AUTHOR: Macx and Lara Bee 

DISCLAIMER: not ours. Definitely not! We just play with them and hope we tread on no one's toes. 

Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):   
English is not my first language; it's German. This is the best I can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize g> The spell-checker said everything's okay, but you know how trustworthy those thingies are..... 

ARCHIVE: yes 

WARNINGS: none 

TYPE: yaoi 

**RATING: down-rated from NC-17 to R for FFNet specifically. The full version can be found at my website.**

PAIRING: Daisuke/Satoshi, Dark/Krad 

FEEDBACK: empty inbox seeks emails g>   


"We're not sending a warning, and that's final."   
Niwa Daisuke looked at his partner, the very entity bound to his blood and soul, and Dark gave a good impression of pouting. Black hair a tousled mess, violet eyes alight, he seemed to be vibrating with unreleased energy, just waiting to begin with their latest theft.   
"It's no fun the other way!" the kaitou protested.   
"And what if we warn the police? It'll be the same, Dark. They can't stop you." Daisuke shrugged. "You said so in the past yourself. The police alone are no challenge."   
Dancing eyes looked at Hikari Satoshi, who had dressed up for the occasion just like his lover had, wearing black clothes, and was waiting patiently for them to stop bickering.   
"Well, yeah, true. It was always much more… inspiring with you around, commander-in-chief."   
Satoshi smiled a little, just a twitch of the corners of his mouth. "I left that life behind a long time ago, Dark. Sorry."   
Dark sighed theatrically. "Nothing to get the blood going then."   
There was a brief flare of magic and Krad emerged smoothly, Satoshi disappearing into the back of their shared mind. There was an almost evil smirk on the demon's lips.   
"Well, if you insist we can play chase later, kaitou."   
Dark felt something shiver through him. It wasn't just the sight of the tall, slender blond completely in black, though that did interesting things to him, too. It was the very expression, the tone of voice… the suggestion hidden in the words. Before he could reply, Daisuke tugged at his arm.   
"Let's go."   
Human and demon merged and became one. Two pairs of wings unfolded, one black, one white, and then they were off into the night. 

Krad watched as Dark left the museum and flew over to where he had kept watch, guarding his partner against whatever might happen.   
--He's bored-- Satoshi chuckled.   
--I figured-- was the dry reply. --We should try going against one of your protection systems. I think that would give him a kick for starts--   
--And ruin my reputation?--   
Krad chuckled and watched as Dark landed, glowing with excitement. Adrenaline was coursing through his system, but he had yet to really burn it off. Dark was a creature of passion. He needed the chase, the hunt, the very danger of each mission. With no one to expect him, with nothing seriously impeding his access into the museum, it had been a child's game.   
"Too easy," he said out loud, confirming Krad's thoughts. "Not even a single guard who came close to being a danger. And they don't make security systems like they used to in your time, Hikari."   
Satoshi grimaced and Krad laughed softly. He looked at his counterpart, taking in the sparkling eyes, the muscles coiled tight, the vibrating wings. And he made a decision. The very thought sent shivers through him.   
--Krad…-- Satoshi warned.   
--What?-- came the innocent reply.   
A sigh answered. --Play nice--   
He grinned evilly. --I always do--   
"My offer still stands," Krad said out loud and looked into those deep pools of violet.   
Dark blinked. "Huh?"   
"A challenge for you, Dark Mousy." His voice dropped to a purr and he touched the smooth face with a gentle caress. "I'll give you a chase, like old times."   
Dark's breath caught. "Krad… what…?"   
"Whoever claims a feather of the other first… wins…"   
And with that Krad launched himself into the air, sure that the kaitou couldn't resist. He spread his wings wide, feeling exhilaration course through him, just like on the flight to this place. Flying was freedom to him; flying with a host who gave him free rein was more than that. It was pleasure, it was a thrill, it was everything to him.   
Add to that the little curls of expectation in his stomach, the apprehension just before the chase, it gave him a kick, it sharpened his senses – and he felt alive like never before.   


Dark's thoughts were chasing each other, tumbling and crashing to the ground, and all he could think of were those golden eyes, inhuman, alien, and very much part of the man he desired. Hearing those words, the purr that accompanied them, and coupled with the barely unleashed thrill of the break-in, there was little left to think about.   
Only one factor left.   
_Dai?_   
_Don't ask me for permission. Go!_   
And he went, launching himself into the sky and chasing after the white-winged demon. 

It was like old times. Thrilling, dangerous and exciting. Dark felt the blood rush through his body, his heart beating, his mind sharp and clear as he sought to find his opponent. Muscles sang with the prospect of a good fight, his adrenaline level started to peak, and magic curled in his system, ready to be used. Daisuke had retreated, a backseat rider, enjoying himself just as much as his partner.   
They were chasing after Krad, whose white wings and blond hair were a disadvantage in the dark of the night. He stood out, was like a beacon, and Dark grinned triumphantly as he swooped down, his aim clear.   
Just one feather.   
Easy.   
He released more energy and swooped toward the demon like a bird of prey, intent on getting his feather.   
He was barely a foot away from his goal when Krad dropped like a stone, surprising Dark. The kaitou froze for a moment, seeing his opponent plummet to toward the sea, but before he could even yell in surprise, Krad shot upward again, wings snapping open as he stopped his flight right in front of him. Golden eyes glowed, lips pulled into a malicious smirk.   
"Not that easy, hm?"   
Dark growled and lunged at him, but Krad evaded, off and runnign again.   
"Shit!" the other snarled and went after him.   
Wings beat, drawing on his energy reserves as he followed his target as Krad wove almost easily through the towering wind generators, once just barely evading one of the giant blades and Dark had to stop before he smacked right into it.   
_Fast son-of-a-bitch!_ he whispered, surprise in his voice.   
_Yeah, well… there's no one holding him back this time, Dark. Don't forget that. Satoshi was always interfering. Not this time._   
_He won't lose me that easily!_   
Pride and anger collided and Dark hovered above the generators, looking for his opponent. Krad was nowhere to be seen, but his senses prickled with his presence. He was close. Very close.   
"Looking for me?" a voice purred and Dark whirled around, a ball of black-violet magic forming unbidden.   
Krad caught his wrist, the energy dissolving harmlessly. Golden eyes looked at him, predatory and sultry, the demon radiating danger and sensuality in one. Dark was caught in that outpour, helpless, staring at his other half. He had never seen Krad like this. It had either been murderously intent on killing him, close to maniacal, or trying to cope with what had changed since they had come back. Now he was facing a very much self-assured, in control and grounded Krad.   
Lips touched his, brushing over his frozen ones, and Krad's husky voice whispered in his ear.   
"You lost, kaitou."   
There was a brief sting as a feather was plucked out of one wing, then Krad pushed away and grinned evilly.   
"I won."   



	2. part 2

**Author's note: if the paragraphs appear somewhat jerky ... I cut out the NC-17 material, so the whole first time is gone, only the afterglow scene remains and the brief one before that. This was done to not incur the wrath of FFNet. I stick to the R-ratedness, so sex scenes end when the kiss gets too hot, okay?**   
**All the adult material can be foudn on my website.******

**Thank you.******

**Macx**   
****   


Dark felt outrage bubble up inside him and he snarled, lunging at his opponent. He had never lost!   
Krad just laughed joyfully, so different from the malicious laughs of before, and fled. Dark chased after him, part of him again enjoying the view, marvelling at the agility and speed of the white-winged demon. It had never been like this before. If it had… he would have been beaten before. More often, too. So Satoshi had saved him and Daisuke in the past, had chained Krad in a way, hindered him.   
Krad dove between the cliffs, flying swiftly and almost easily along the jagged rocks, the spray of the sea just touching him, and Dark cursed. He had to go higher as a particularly high wave nearly swamped him.   
_Fast,_ Daisuke commented.   
_Yeah,_ he grumbled.   
And here he had thought he was the more agile of them. Krad had always battled him with brute force and he had usually beaten him back. His speed had been his assett. Not any more.   
As he rose, he had lost sight of his prey again and he muttered angrily.   
_He won, _Daisuke told him. _I think he'll return home, don't you think?_   
Dark frowned and decided to do just that. Go home.   
I lost, he mused. Completely new feeling.   
Gliding through the night air, he wondered why he didn't feel more pissed off. Krad had beaten him. His former archenemy. Someone he had fallen in love with, who loved him back, and whose challenge had burned like fire through his veins. He still felt the kiss, the tingle of the magically super-charged form next to him, radiating danger and… sex. Krad felt strong and real and very much… alive.   
Shit!   
Landing on the balcony, Dark looked around but found no trace of his other half. He folded his wings and was just about to go inside when he felt that prickle again.   
Krad.   
Radiating energy and magic.   
In the past he could have formed his energy ball and charged. Now he just turned and looked at the white-winged figure stepping out onto the balcony. Slender fingers twirled the prize of the chase, a black feather, and Dark found his eyes affixed to the innocent little piece of blackness.   
"I won," Krad purred. "You lost your touch, Dark Mousy."   
Dark bristled under the taunt. "You played unfair!"   
"But we always played unfair." Krad approached him, looking more like a huge cat than anything else.   
Stalking.   
Stalking him…   
Dark felt his body react and not in an unpleasant way.   
Krad smirked and something inside of Dark wanted to just lunge himself at the other, push him against the wall… His thoughts screeched to a halt.   
"I won," Krad murmured, now very close. "I get to choose my prize."   
Dark swallowed. "We didn't…"   
The feather was released and fluttered to the ground. Dark's eyes followed it like hypnotized. When he looked up, it was right into the golden pools, feline and predatory, possessing and wild. His breath caught in his throat, and then Krad did what Dark had thought just mere seconds ago.   
Dark felt himself pushed against the wall, a pair of lips descending on his, possessing him, ravishing him. Hunger and need poured into the kiss, forcing his mouth open. He moaned under the assault, meeting the demanding tongue, hands clenching into the fabric of Krad's clothes. A knee pushed between his thighs, spreading them and he didn't resist. Krad's tall frame was pressed against him and he felt every little sizzle of energy, felt the magic emanate in little spikes, join with his, and he moaned in pleasure.   
Krad continued his assault, giving him not a moment to think, as his neck was under attack, teeth and lips and a very talented tongue making it impossible to think straight at all. His thoughts turned to sludge, a gray, useless mass between his ears, and he faintly wondered about Daisuke, but then even that thought died as a hot spot was thoroughly sucked and licked at.   
"Krad," he breathed, knees buckling.   
Fingers slid under his clothes and met heated skin, a fine cover of sweat from the chase slicking the contact. Dark tried to find coherence, but Krad wouldn't let him. He knew his wings were dissolving instinctively and he more felt than saw Krad do the same as the two men were only kept upright by the wall behind Dark and Krad's weight against him.   
Suddenly the demon pulled back, face a picture of lust and barely suppressed excitement. Dark found he wanted nothing more than to retaliate, throw him onto a bed and…   
As if Krad had read his mind he stepped back, smiling invitingly. Dark staggered a little, yearning for the close contact again, needing so much more. Krad pulled him close once more, claiming his lips and manoeuvring them backwards into the house.   
Oh yeah, Dark thought fuzzily. Inside. Good.   
The next coherent thought was that they were in the bedroom. And he was still in his host's body.   
_Dai! _he exclaimed.   
There was a lazy curl. _You two have fun,_ was the only reply.   
Dark was stunned for a moment.   
But just for a moment.   
Because the sight before him had him breathless.   
"Krad," he whispered, staring at the ethereal beauty of his other half, turtleneck off, pants open.   
Sex on legs, he mused dimly as he reached out and ran his hand over the skin he had caressed before, but tonight would be different. He knew it from the very aggression and demand Krad radiated, the sexual hunger and excitement that was answered by the same flood inside him.   
_Be gentle,_ Daisuke advised.   
Dark shot his host a smile. _I'm always gentle, Dai. Always,_   
Daisuke chuckled. _I know._   
And he'd be even more so with Krad. Despite the need and predatory hunger, despite the way Krad had led so far, Dark knew there was just so much experience for them both in that matter.   
Dark pushed the blond demon onto the bed, straddling him, their groins touching, and Krad's eyes widened, a soft moan of surprise escaping his lips. Dark kissed him, coaxing his lips open, their tongues touching. The kiss was deep and hungry, but no longer so desperate. Slow and sensual, but still very much arousing. He brushed a hand along the lean side down to the hip, then he continued to nuzzle his way along the pale slender neck. Krad turned his head, exposing more neck and throat, and Dark took the cue, biting lightly at one spot that drew an immediate reaction.   
Krad was incredibly responsive, the small noises driving Dark on. He licked at the hollow of Krad's throat, feeling him shiver, and by the time he arrived at the belly button, Krad was mewling in pleasure. Dark looked up, meeting a pair of lust-filled, golden eyes, the black pupils dilated. He was pulled upwards by his lover, Krad demanding a kiss, plunging into his mouth and holding him, delving deep. Dark was left breathless and tingling, the mix of aggression and wonder within his lover turning him on.   
Be gentle, Daisuke's voice echoed in his head.   
Yes, he would be. Gentle and thorough, and he would make it last.   
Shrugging out of his shirt, he saw the rising interest in his lover's face as Dark revealed his skin. He leaned forward into another kiss, feeling explorative hands run over his upper body and he couldn't but grind their hips together. Krad cried out into the mouth ravaging him, pushing up, wanting more. Dark tore away, breathing hard, almost panting.   
Shit, he was really getting into it. So much for slow and gentle. If this continued, things would get out of control. Krad looked up at him, demanding and begging in one.   
"Slow down," Dark whispered, caressing the flushed face.   
"Too fast for you, kaitou?"   
The rough, husky voice tingled down his spine and Dark felt himself react to the taunt.   
His fingers strayed to one perked nipple, running his nails over the little pebble, and Krad bit his lower lip.   
So responsive. So sensitive.   
"Shhh..." he calmed him.   
"Damnit…" Krad whispered harshly.   
Dark wagged one finger. "No swearing," he chastised.   
"I'll do more than just curse if you don't…" The rest was broken off in a gasp.   
"You were saying?"   
"I hate you!"   
Dark chuckled. "And I know just how much."   
The demon couldn't last long.   
Dark crawled up the lax body, grinning.   
"Liked it?" he teased.   
Golden eyes cracked open and Krad tried to glare at the cocky question, but he didn't have the energy. Dark's features softened at the sated expression.   
"How can you know all this?" Krad murmured, turning to snuggle close to the other man.   
"I've been around a while," Dark chuckled.   
Krad grunted, eyes narrow slits. Dark kissed the frown lines, down to the mouth, over the lips, until Krad allowed him inside.   
"I took my pointers from experience," the kaitou told him, smoothing out those lines with gentle caresses.   
"Uh-huh."   
Dark grinned, carding his hands into the long, blond hair. He tilted the head and lightly bit one ear, nibbling. Krad shifted as little tingles coursed through him, feeling something bump against his hip. Golden eyes widened as he realized what exactly it was.   
"I'll take care of it later," the kaitou whispered, fingertips gliding over sensitive spots, making Krad shiver.   
"In your dreams," was the growled reply.   
Dark looked into the once again burning eyes and leaned back. "If that's so, I'm all yours, hon. Explore away."   
Krad growled and pinned his lover's hands over his head, rolling on top of the slender but firm body, effectively trapping the other man.   
"You're gonna beg, kaitou. And don't call me hon."   
Dark didn't get the chance to answer as his mouth was thoroughly plundered. Krad was a fast student, that he had to give him, using his tongue and lips to slowly drive him crazy as he worked his way up and down the kaitou's neck, nibbling at his earlobe and pulse point. Hands were running down his body, exploring it inch by inch, closely followed by a maddening tongue.   


He heard Dark's heartbeat under his ear slow down, the breathing returning to normal, as warm arms wrapped around him and held him close.   
I love you, Dark …   
Something inside of him jerked.   
When had that happened?   
He didn't know. He only knew that it felt good, that it felt… right.   
"Dark?"   
"Hm?" came the lazy reply.   
"You did this before?"   
There was a moment of silence, then hands carded into his hair, running through the long strands in a gentle pattern.   
"Dark?"   
He looked up, frowning a little. The kaitou avoided his look and suspicion rose.   
"Dark…"   
"I haven't."   
Krad lay stunned. So this had been his first time, too? And he had shared it with him…   
Dark looked uncomfortable and Krad took the hands running through his hair, interlacing their fingers. He smiled a little and made himself comfortable against the slim form in his arms. He felt the kaitou relax in the hold and both drifted off.   
"Thank you," he whispered.   
A soft exhalation of air answered him and his hand was squeezed.   



	3. part 3

**Author's warning: swear word coming from Daisuke in here. I think the R-rating allows me to use the 'f' word once. Again, the NC-17 material was cut out, so one scene ends abruptly.**   


Krad woke to the pleasurable sensation of a warm, hard body curled around his, to being held in strong arms and feeling soft breaths against his neck. He blinked his eyes open, taking in the bedroom, the sheets barely covering him, and he smiled at the recollection of last night. It was already morning and the sun was up, rays of light slanting through the partially open blinds and playing over the sheets.   
Lips descended onto his neck, kissing him gently, nibbling slightly. He pushed into the contact, sighing in contentment. Dark's fingers stroked over his stomach, petting him affectionately, then continued down to the hip, exploring. Krad moaned lightly at the sensation.   
Part of him wondered why he was still himself, in control of Satoshi's body, and he quickly glanced at the blue spark that was his host. Satoshi was semi-awake, having slept the night as a backseat presence, and Krad felt a shiver of unease.   
--'S okay-- came the lazy reply to the unspoken question.   
--Satoshi?--   
--Love is not just the physical act of sex... it also means waking up with the person you love-- the young man explained with a fine smile. --And it means breakfast sex--   
Astounded, Krad stared at his host. He would... leave him control?   
--Yeah, I will. Have fun, you two--   
--Satoshi... I... thank you...-- he murmured.   
A light bite against one shoulder brought him back to the world where he lay with his lover. He turned and looked up into amused, dark violet eyes. Bangs of black hair hung into the handsome face and Dark grinned.   
"Satoshi told you to have fun?"   
"Uh, yes..."   
Krad reached up and caressed his lover's face. Lover... It seemed so impossible and still, here they were.   
"So how about it?" There was a mischievous twinkle. "Wanna have some more fun?"   
Krad pulled the other down into a slow, deep kiss. "Always," he murmured as they separated in the simple need of air.   
Dark's hands were wandering over his body, making him gasp and shiver when his lover hit an especially sensitive spot. God, until last night he hadn't even known he had sensitive spots, but when Dark kissed him and touched him, his entire body seemed to turn into one, and Krad moaned softly.   
Is this what you feel when Daisuke is with you, Satoshi? he thought.   
--Uhm-hm … it's amazing, isn't it?--   
Krad started. --Sato… ?!--   
--Just ignore me …--   
--Satoshi!--   
--Okay, spoilsport. Consider me gone…--   
--Voyeur!--   
--Who, me?--   
Krad blinked, looking up into a pair of amused violet eyes.   
"Satoshi?" Dark asked with a knowing smile.   
Krad nodded. "Can you spell mood killer?" he murmured, and his lover chuckled.   
"They have given us time, they meant it. Now, where was I?"   
Krad almost cried out when nimble fingers wandered down his body, hot lips nibbled at his throat. He heard his lover sigh softly, knowing Dark felt something similar, and carded his hands into the black hair, pulling the other man into a long passionate kiss.   
"Dark," he whispered huskily, "I want you."   
"Uh, after last night I'm not sure if I can…"   
"No. You don't understand. I… want you… in me…"   
Dark froze, looking down at him. "Krad?"   
"Yes, I am sure. I… " He looked away, not sure of how to make himself clear. "When I saw you last night, your face… I want to know, Dark."   
A warm hand cupped his face, turning it so he was looking at his lover once again.   
"Dark, I have to make the most of it… "   
"I understand."   
Warm lips set on his in a soft and tender kiss.   
"I understand, koibito" Dark whispered, slowly continuing his ministrations.   
Krad shivered, but not because he was cold, on the contrary. The fingers doing incredible things to his body, things he hadn't even known existed, much less he was able to feel them, made him moan and arch, clutching the sheets under him. No, it was one single word that still echoed in his mind, one single word that, spoken with such a tenderness he had almost missed it, started to worm itself into his mind and soul, started melt his frozen soul.   
Koibito … 

He lay in their shared bed, gazing at the slender form at his side, following the curve of the ribs to the flat stomach, the narrow hips, the long, muscular legs… and his fingers played with the long, black strands of the unruly hair. Dark Mousy, his former enemy, laying peacefully sleeping in a bed they had just shared. Shared intimately.   
Krad smiled a little and twirled the black strand around one finger, enjoying the silky feel.   
Making love, he thought. Loving… loving him. Him loving Dark.   
Violet eyes opened and caught his contemplative gaze. Krad felt his lips curve into a smile at the tender expression, the warmth and affection, while part of him sent a trickle of old memories into his waking mind.   
'I hate your face.'   
'I'll kill you.'   
"Krad?" Dark whispered and caught the hand playing with his hair.   
"Good morning," the demon murmured and kissed him.   
The soft mouth underneath his opened and Dark invited him inside, opening up under his kiss. Krad ran gentle hands over the naked form, trying to ignore the louder growing voice that reminded him of something from just a few months before.   
"I still hate your face."   
"I never expected anything else, Dark Mousy."   
"Then that's clear."   
Oh yes, at the time it had been clear. Very clear.   
Now…   
"Krad?"   
Dark's worried, inquisitive tone reminded him of the fact that the other was quite perceptive.   
"It's nothing."   
"It's something all right. I know that face." Dark cupped his cheek and rubbed a thumb over his skin. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"   
Not last night. But in the past. You hate me, Krad thought painfully.   
"No," he murmured.   
"Then what is it? What's wrong?"   
He sat up and Dark did the same, both suppressing a wince. Krad ignored the discomfort.   
"Talk to me," the kaitou begged.   
"Do you remember…" Krad started, then stopped. "We hated each other," he finally murmured. "You said you hated my face… just a few months ago… when we fought the entity."   
Dark swallowed at the memory. "Yeah. I did," he whispered.   
"Now we made love… and you said you love me," Krad went on, feeling emotions he had never experienced before. Sometimes he thought he was still like a small child in so many ways, so inexperienced…   
"I do love you, Krad. I always have."   
He blinked. "What?" he blurted.   
Dark smiled ruefully. "We always loved each other. We were one, torn apart, separated, but we loved while we were together. We were caught on opposite sides of a war and it hurt… it hurt and I didn't know why. So I chose the hatred because if was so much easier than trying to find out what this feeling was, that it was love."   
Krad met the serious violet eyes. He recalled his own past, the indoctrinated hatred, the pain, the curse of his existence, and his jealousy and envy of Dark. He had been drawn to his other half, but what had it been? Love?   
"I never knew what it was until the moment I touched you, pushed you into the Black Wings," Dark went on, gazing at the blanket covering his crossed legs. "We never touched. We just fought with weapons and magic." He chewed on his lower lip. "At the time I couldn't think of that feeling, of the jolt I received, because I had to save Daisuke and stop you… but now… it makes so much sense and it hurts to know we could have ended this cycle of hatred sooner – had we just touched."   
Krad reached out and took his lover's hand. "We weren't ready. It had to be Daisuke and Satoshi. No other combination would have worked."   
Dark smiled ruefully. "Maybe. But I want you to believe me – I love you. I don't hate anything about you, especially your face." He leaned forward and brushed their lips together. "I love you, Krad. I want you. I need you."   
Krad shivered a little. I need you, too, Dark Mousy. So much that it scares me. Just like I need my host, which frightens me just the same. I depend on you.   
Dark just pushed him down onto the bed again, looking into the golden eyes of the demon, smiling. He kissed him, slowly, gently, tenderly, then snuggled down beside him. Krad felt strongs arms surround him, cradle him against the slender form, and he relaxed into the so hauntingly familiar presence. He was warm, comfortable… felt so very secure here.   
I love you, he thought, closing his eyes. Maybe I always did. 

Daisuke stretched and groaned softly, feeling places twinge that he knew very well. Beside him, Satoshi rolled onto his stomach, resting his weight on his elbows, grinning at him.   
"I feel thoroughly fucked," Daisuke murmured, smiling lazily.   
"Yeah, same here. And it wasn't even us."   
"That's what you get from time-sharing."   
Satoshi seemed to briefly look inward, features softening into contentment, and Daisuke had to smile more. Ever since host and demon had come to an agreement, Satoshi was back to his old self. He could smile again without that lingering bad taste.   
"Yes..."   
Daisuke checked on Dark who was a warm, relaxed presence in the back of his own mind. He caught Satoshi around the neck, pulling him into a good-morning kiss, which was happily answered.   
"Shower?" Daisuke asked.   
The other grinned. "Hope you don't have any ulterior motives because I'll be glad if I can still sit down today."   
"I never have ulterior motives," was the chuckled reply and Daisuke swung his legs out of bed, feeling his backside protest more. "But damn, I need a hot shower to loosen up. Those two are worse than us..."   
An arm slipped around his waist and Satoshi kissed the mark Krad had left on one shoulder. "I don't think that's possible."   
"How can you? After last night?"   
"Oh well... yes..."   
"And this morning!"   
"There's that, right..."   
They walked into the bathroom.   



	4. part 4

Dinner was at the Niwa's home and both Daisuke and Satoshi were in good moods. Not only had they sealed another potentially dangerous piece of art, their partners had also finally taken the last step. Both felt sore, but it had been worth it.   
The mood was somewhat dampened when after dinner Niwa Daikii brought out the large tomb that seemed to contain all the knowledge in the world about art.   
"I think I finally found the entity responsible for Dark and Krad's comeback and your abduction later on," the older man said slowly, voice serious. "It took me a while, but I'm certain it's this."   
He opened the book and turned it around so Satoshi and Daisuke could read it. The pages were yellow with age, the script ancient and sometimes hard to read, but the hand-drawn pictures usually brought across what they were dealing with.   
"The Mugen Light?" Daisuke read, frowning. "Never heard of it."   
"It's not a single piece of artwork," Daikii explained. "The Mugen Light was created by a mad man, taking different pieces of art and making them one."   
Satoshi frowned. "How?"   
"The first was the Light of Helheim. Legend has it that in its time, it was the purest of all precious stones in the possession of a Ikawi, Lord of the Western Skies. He sent out for an artist to forge a wedding gift for his wife. The artist made the diadem crown. It was made of love and dedication, admiration for the beauty of the future bride, and filled with life. He integrated the Light of Helheim. But the bride died before the wedding and the artist's work was never worn. It was lost in the vaults of the lord, filled with grief and anger, and found later by another artist, who had a vision of beauty and perfection all of his own. He took the Light of Helheim and merged it with his own work. But nothing fit. The man was mad, unable to see the beauty of his own work, always envying other artists. So he stole from them. In the end he had created a monster, filled with both love and hate, with adoration and disgust. Everything clashed in it, making it ugly and beautiful in one."   
Daisuke looked at the picture that was on the next page that showed a beautiful young woman that had the shadow of something incredibly horribly and twisted. Her eyes were empty, her smile sweet.   
"It devoured souls," Daikii continued. "Unlike other art, this one didn't live off the adoration alone, it took what it needed. It killed if necessary. The artist was killed by his own creation and not much later the thing was destroyed."   
"It doesn't have its own portal any more," Kosuke told them. "It has been raiding souls and emotions through other artwork, but since its just a parasite, its not strong enough to do a lot of damage."   
"Then why take Dark and Krad?"   
_Because we were tasty?_ Dark joked, though the words held a serious tone to it.   
"They are powerful magical entities, born out of a powerful artwork," Daikii explained. "I believe it targeted them because of their power, their individualism. They were one once, but they got separated, they grew strong on their own."   
"So they're still a target," Satoshi mused.   
"Probably, though I doubt it will come back."   
_I'm not so sure, _Dark muttered uneasily.   
Daisuke hugged him a little. They won't get you two that easily   
A soft smile was the answer, but the unease stayed.   
"Is there any way for us to seal it first? Before it becomes a danger again?" Daisuke wanted to know.   
His grandfather frowned a little. "It moves in the world all art exists in. It has no real form any more since it was destroyed."   
"So it's difficult," Satoshi concluded.   
"Yes, definitely."   
"But not impossible."   
Kosuke smiled his calm smile. "Of course not. We will find a way." 

They had returned late that night, almost in the early hours of morning, and both had crashed immediately. Satoshi had been the first to wake, as usual, needing less sleep than his lover. He had made himself coffee and settled down with the morning paper. Krad hadn't emerged from where he was in his mind, silent and distant in a way he hadn't been for a while. In the last twenty-four hours his world had changed abruptly as he had given in to his desires, had taken that last step.   
Satoshi finally let the paper sink. He knew Krad wouldn't react to any calls, except if there was mortal danger, which there wasn't at the moment – thankfully. So he lay back on the couch, making himself comfortable. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off into the part of his mind that was his demon's resting place and looked around in surprise. It sure had changed.   
Gone was the almost sterile white-gray nothing before, now it was formed into a landscape. Well, more or less. Soft curved dunes were stretching out into the distance, where actually a horizon could be seen, the sky held a slightly faint shade of blue, flecked with occasionally fluffy white spots, and a warm breeze played with his hair. It wasn't actually a desert, but it very much looked like it, despite the colors. It seemed as if the changes in Krad were reflecting on his surroundings, too. Or maybe it was actively his demon's doing.   
Looking around for the blond Satoshi finally spotted him curled into his usual stance, knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, staring into space. Hikari sighed silently and slowly approached the being he had finally come to see as a real friend. A friend who appeared to be overwhelmed by his own actions.   
Krad didn't give any indication whether or not he had noticed his arrival, so Satoshi simply sat down at his side.   
"I remember my first time with Daisuke," he said softly. "It was… unsettling."   
Krad didn't move but he knew he had the other man's attention now.   
"It wasn't because of emotions. I knew emotions by then. I could feel them without being overwhelmed. I had loved before Daisuke. Well, lusted was more like it. I had had bedpartners, male and female. I had relationships. But with Daisuke it was special. Dai was someone who, if it went wrong, I couldn't just push away and forget about. He was my best friend, someone who knew everything about me, who had helped me become who I am today."   
He smiled a little reminiscently.   
"We were together for a while by the time it happened. We had touched each other, knew the other's body, but I had never slept with a man before. I was gay, sure, but I had never given myself to anyone in that way. And Daisuke… well, he had only been with girls. My first time with Dai…" Krad watched his host from the corner of his eyes, having noticed the smile in Satoshi's voice. "Yes, it was special. It was on our anniversary. We had a fabulous dinner on the balcony– that man can cook, if he only wants to – and an equally magnificent wine to go with it, candles, soft music, the whole menu. Dai has always been a romantic at heart and he really surprised me with it. It was an almost perfect evening – until a storm rolled in. We did our best to save the dinner, but we ended up soaked to the skin. Power went down on top of it when lightning struck, so we had to relight the candles."   


Krad listened almost breathlessly. There was a softness in his host's voice that he had come to recognize – Satoshi usually used it when talking of or talking to Daisuke.   
And him …   
"He looked at me with this large brown eyes of his, dripping wet, shirt sticking to his body," Satoshi continued, "and then he stood in front of me. I'll never forget his kisses that night. It was the first time he said it out loud."   
Krad didn't dare to move or needed to ask what Daisuke might have had said. He knew it too well. He had wanted to say it, too, and it scared him.   
"I was… totally nervous afterwards. You know, this awkward morning-after feeling. We were together for one year, and I felt uncomfortable. But one thing I never regretted – having waited for him."   
Satoshi hadn't had partners before Daisuke? Krad blinked in disbelief. He remembered only too well, how the girls had used to swarm around his host, even when he had only been fourteen. Well. Maybe it was this – girls. Satoshi hadn't been interested in them, even back then he had only wanted Daisuke.   
"Dai saw it, and he even understood. He had been with a girl before – not that he saw a girl in me, I took care of that – but somehow he understood. He always had. And we talked about it. Speaking of which," Satoshi rose, "looks as if someone's knocking on your door. If I were you," he smiled at Krad, "I'd let him in."   
Krad peeked around the form of his host to see a dark figure waiting in the distance.   
Dark.   
Oh shit …   
Almost timidly Krad looked up at his host, begging silently for moral support, but Satoshi shook his head.   
"Sorry, this you have to do on your own. I can't possibly know about your feelings. We share one body and mind, but emotions are a different matter." He smiled a little. "Hey, but one thing I know for sure – I'm glad you finally took that last step. I was tired of getting a hard-on by looking at Dark."   
What?   
Satoshi smirked. "You let your guards down lately."   
And with that he simply turned, nodded at Dark and disappeared.   
Krad turned and watched the thief walk closer slowly, almost hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure what to expect. Krad was simply mesmerized by the graceful movements of those long legs – legs that had closed around his waist, pulling him deep into the other's body…   
He swallowed hard at the memories.   
"Krad."   
A voice, deep and rich, moaning his name…   
"Krad?"   
He looked into the deep pools of violet that were his lover's eyes – eyes that darkened even more, clouded with passion…   
"Did I do something wrong?" Dark asked slowly, sitting down at his side, clearly hesitant to touch him.   
Krad shook his head. "No. I just needed some time."   
You never did anything wrong. I think it was me who made all the mistakes, starting from wanting to kill you to pushing you away when we grew closer…   
"To think?" Dark hazarded a guess.   
Krad didn't meet his other half's eyes.   
A hand brushed over his arm, briefly and lightly, but it left a little tingle. "Krad, to finally be with you, to share this with you, feel you like I haven't felt anyone ever before… it was amazing. All I can say is we should have done it much, much earlier… and, koibito, I love you."   
"How do you know what love is?"   
"Because I felt its beginnings before."   
Krad glanced at him. "With Harada Rika?"   
"In a way, yes. It was a fledgling feeling, one that I didn't understand at all. It made me sad, it broke my heart and I was confused about it all. I didn't dare let her touch me, kiss me… love me. I ran. I knew there would be no future."   
"You see a future for us?"   
Dark smiled softly. "Yes, I do. What do I have to do to make you believe that? To believe me and in me? Trust me?"   
"I do trust you… it's me I don't trust," Krad whispered.   
"Krad?"   
"I'm not an impulsive person by nature." At Dark's twitching lips and raised eyebrows, he gave a little snort. "Most of the time. I rarely lost control over myself. I never did anything without a back-up plan, without making sure to have everything covered. But I jumped into this head first, Dark Mousy, and I don't even know what 'this' is. I can't tell you I love you because I don't know how it feels. But I… I want to learn. Help me?" he pleaded.   
Dark's hand was back, this time touching his hand, fingers entwining. "Always. I'll learn it with you. It's not like I know all the answers either."   
The kiss was sweet and soft, and Krad felt arms wrap around him, holding him, pulling him close.   
"I'll never let you go, Krad. You're mine."   
Mine. Somehow it sounded good to him.   
And for a brief second Krad thought he heard his host chuckle. 

"Sato?"   
Sleepy dark eyes looked at him as he blinked, Daisuke standing over him with a mug of fresh coffee.   
"You talked to Krad?"   
He nodded. "Looks he finally got it."   
"Took him long enough."   
Daisuke pushed him away a little, snuggling into the warm cavern between his lover's body and the cushions, sighing in contentment.   
"You have to know it."   
"Sure do. Can you ever forgive me for being so dense?"   
Lips met in a tender kiss. "I send a bouquet of flowers to Emmett every year."   
"You what?!"   
"Kidding."   
Satoshi grinned, carding his hands through the thick strands of his lover's hair as he pulled him closer into a much more heated kiss. But before he could run a hand under the pajama top, Daisuke pulled away.   
"No time, sorry. There's a paper that needs to be written, my professor needs to see me about something or other, and I'm sure you have neglected you work abysmally."   
"I never neglect my work." Satoshi pointed toward the newspaper. "See?"   
"Hn."   
They parted after another chaste kiss, and Satoshi watched the retreating form of his lover, before he returned to his reading. A picture caught his attention and he studied the article that went with it.   
"The Staff of Herodes," he murmured thoughtfully.   
Life was back to normal.   



End file.
